<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Im)Maturity by genderneutralnoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166318">(Im)Maturity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun'>genderneutralnoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Underage, Content Warning - Teenagers Existing, Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, I don't even know what the fuck to tag this as, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom is concerned upon hearing how young Lucina and Robin actually are. Both of them play the world's tiniest violin.</p>
<p>Everyone's got bigger problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Im)Maturity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a mildly emotional crackfic in which I show my headcanons for Robin and Lucina's ages. Then it became... whatever the heck this is now. Further content warnings will be in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As with many things, it started with marriage.</p>
<p>“So, when do you think you'll be getting married like the rest of us?” It was an innocent joke, if you thought what Chrom did at the time. Unfortunately, like in so many other cases, what Chrom thought was wrong.</p>
<p>There was an awkward pause. “Um. I kinda think we're a bit young for that.” Lucina responded eventually.</p>
<p>“I got married when I was nineteen,” Chrom said without missing a beat (except he had, because this entire conversation was a miss). “Wait.” He put down the report he was writing and looked up at Lucina. “How old <em> are </em>you?”</p>
<p>Lucina sighed. This wasn't something she liked talking about; her- or Robin's- age. It always made her feel helpless to think about, and usually changed how people acted around her, if they knew. “I'm… almost eighteen,” she said, as if that would soften the blow.</p>
<p>It didn't. Chrom stared.</p>
<p>“And Robin's almost sixteen,” she added, unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“She's <em> fifteen?!” </em> Chrom asked, his eyes wide. “That- that makes her- she was <em> thirteen </em> when I found her!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lucina agreed, because she couldn't exactly deny it, now could she? “So you see, we-”</p>
<p>“I've been leaving the fate of my nation to a fifteen year old!” Chrom said in horror. “Not to knock that she's skilled, but no one at that age should- I have to put her on leave immediately!”</p>
<p>“And what, watch your kingdom fall apart without her?!” Lucina argued, then bit her lip. She knew better than anyone that Robin needed and deserved a break, but at the same time, she was embedded into their system, now. Robin <em> was </em> the system. </p>
<p>“We did fine without-”</p>
<p>“You would have lost to Plegia without her! And you <em> know </em> that times of rebuilding are delicate! We need all the help we can get, and Robin <em> defines </em> the whole plan!”</p>
<p>“She doesn't deserve this pressure we put on her! No one her age does!”</p>
<p>“Father, think about what you're saying!” Lucina was desperate, now. “For the sake of your country, you <em> must </em> think beyond any one person!”</p>
<p>Lucina hated that she was arguing this side. But everyone in the Shepherds was so soft-hearted; she <em> had </em>to be the voice of reason, even if it tore her apart.</p>
<p>They almost glared at each other for a moment, before Chrom gave in. “You're right,” he said. “I don't like it, but you're right. But we must ease her burden, somehow.”</p>
<p>“Now, that, I can get on board with.” Lucina settled back into her chair. They had just been talking and enjoying one another’s presence, but suddenly, she didn’t feel like doing that anymore. “Would you excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Chrom had a discussion with Robin, one where Lucina hovered outside the room nervously, somehow knowing what it was about. When Robin burst out of the room, all upset, she found herself in Lucina’s arms, which was exactly what she needed.</p>
<p>They retreated to the nearest private room for some time alone, after which, Robin broke the gentle silence with, “This won’t solve anything.”</p>
<p>“You say the sweetest things,” Lucina sighed, kissing the top of Robin’s slightly damp, sweaty head. Robin closed her eyes and exhaled, her body and heart warring with her mind. </p>
<p>“I’m serious,” she said after a moment, somewhat peevishly, a little annoyed by how easily she’d been distracted. “This- I- you know how it is. We can’t <em> afford </em> it.”</p>
<p>“The world will not end if you take a day off every now and again,” Lucina replied. “Resting will let you be able to work more efficiently.”</p>
<p>There was no arguing that. Robin was silent. “I’m just… angry,” she said at last. “At… At Chrom, I think.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Lucina asked gently, her tone saying that Robin didn't have to answer.</p>
<p>“I think…” Robin started slowly, “because he’s… it feels like he's underestimating me, because I'm… young.”</p>
<p>Lucina sighed. “When has Chrom ever underestimated you? If anything, he overestimates you, and only just realized that. You know you have limits.”</p>
<p>“That’s just it, though,” Robin turned away. “I shouldn’t. Not like this, at least. Everyone depends on me…”</p>
<p>“Like I said, resting will help you work more efficiently.” <em> And it shouldn’t </em> have <em> to matter, </em> Lucina thought bitterly, but she kept quiet, knowing that <em> that </em> argument was a lost cause. <em> She should be able to live for herself, not just for… as some sort of machine of production! </em></p>
<p>Robin was quiet. Feeling angry for some reason, Lucina resolved to fix that by peppering kisses all over Robin’s shoulder and chest, until Robin was giggling, and smiling, and suddenly nothing could ever be wrong again; until Lucina stopped to look into her eyes, and she found that they still had that faraway look. Unable to help it, she sighed, and Robin looked away, feeling guilty, somehow.</p>
<p>“Alright, so, tell me what he said,” Lucina said after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>Robin exhaled. “He said I should take Tikisdays off entirely. I insisted that I should at least be able to catch up on my paperwork so it doesn't pile up.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that sounds like a… good plan,” Lucina finished awkwardly, having originally intended to say “a good start”. She was quiet for a moment, then said, “How about we head back to our room?”</p>
<p>“It’d be nice to spend the rest of the day having sex, but we both have things we have to do,” Robin replied, then smiled coyly. “That should give you plenty of time to come up with ideas to get back at me…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucina had several ideas, and on the third one, Robin fell asleep, a blissful, thoroughly satisfied expression on her face. Lucina panted, still out of breath from the exertion required from her strategy, then stroked Robin’s face gently.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back, little bird,” she murmured, careful not to wake her up.</p>
<p>Lucina crawled out of the bed, then turned the magical cooler a little lower. What she was doing would only take a moment; she’d be back before Robin could have any nightmares, and before she could get too cold from the cooler.</p>
<p>She moved carefully across the floor, knowing that Robin would be deeply asleep but not wanting to take any chances. Opening the door to Robin’s office with equal caution, she closed it behind her, then began her work.</p>
<p>Taking random single sheets from near the bottom of the pile of paperwork, she took about twenty before she judged that any more would risk her being discovered. Robin insisted on doing most of the paperwork herself, saying that she knew the most of the info for filling them out. Lucina knew that Robin <em> hated </em> paperwork; it made her antsy and distractible, and on stressful days, Lucina was fairly certain she did it under the influence of various medicines.</p>
<p><em> Overworking, then self-medicating… hell, she probably uses the paperwork to punish herself. </em>Robin had always been… obsessive, to say the least, throwing herself into her work to an unhealthy degree. Lucina had hoped it would get better after the war, but with Robin’s… brief absence, the entire Exalt family, the entire Shepherds, had been thrown into disarray- both psychologically and literally. Careful of their mistake with the latter, they were moving to spreading the workload out more evenly- but Robin has resisted every step of the way, citing reason after reason, but never getting to what Lucina knew was the truth.</p>
<p><em> “I need to work. I have to be useful. Please don’t take this away from me. I have to do this myself.” </em> There were thoughts that Lucina had often had; with Robin’s help, as well as Chrom and Lissa’s, and that of many others, she had overcome them, culminating in letting Chrom fight Grima, his Awakened Falchion far more effective against Grima than hers, which had never been Awakened in her future. Ironically, the very fact that she was away from the fight meant Robin could do what she did, and Lucina had cursed her decision every day for a long time.</p>
<p>Living without Robin was… difficult, to say the least. Everyone went through a long period of mourning, though many were still working through it when she returned. Lucina had it particularly had; as she confessed to Robin once, she had even contemplated suicide often.</p>
<p>That, in particular, clearly made Robin guilty; just another part of why Robin was so much more intensely unhealthy now. Lucina was somewhat concerned that it took Chrom the mention of Robin’s age to realize how much stress she was putting herself under.</p>
<p>Lucina moved into the hallway from Robin’s office, walking carefully towards the exit from their suite to the rest of the castle. She had her hand on the doorknob when the lights suddenly switched on.</p>
<p>“Aha,” said a voice from behind her. “So there’s where my reports have been going.”</p>
<p>Lucina turned towards Robin, futilely trying to hide the paperwork behind her back. “How the hell did you wake up?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asleep. I’m pretty good at faking it; didn’t we train in that together?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, back when we were at- wait, never mind, how could you stay awake? You had three orgasms! Just two usually has you out like a light!”</p>
<p>“I faked them.”</p>
<p>“You-” Lucina took a deep breath, but it was unsuccessful in calming her down. “You faked <em> three orgasms </em>?!”</p>
<p>Robin opened her mouth, then closed it again. “Two,” she admitted. “It was easier after I had a real one.”</p>
<p>“You have a <em> serious </em> issue, Robin,” Lucina growled. </p>
<p>Robin flinched, but recovered before Lucina could try to reassure her. “I’m the one who has an issue? I’m not the one who’s sneaking around in her lover’s office!”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to <em> help </em> you!”</p>
<p>“How?!”</p>
<p>“<em> Because you’re working yourself to death! </em>”</p>
<p>Robin flinched, harder than before, and Lucina instantly regretted raising her voice. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” she said, trying to calm down. “But it’s true. You’re hurting yourself with the amount of work you’re doing, but you won’t admit it, so my only option is stand there and watch you hurt yourself, or go behind your back.”</p>
<p>“I guess that’s fair,” Robin said in a small voice, after a moment.</p>
<p>Lucina moved towards Robin, making to hug her, and Robin closed her eyes and accepted it, feeling overwhelmed, but knowing Lucina needed comfort… </p>
<p>However, Robin felt nothing when she should’ve, and instead heard Lucina say, “No.” Robin opened her eyes…</p>
<p>…to find Lucina holding back, only a few centimeters forward from where she was before, hugging herself and biting her lip. She clearly looked like she needed a hug, the secretly intimate person she was, but was holding back… but why…?</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hug you when you look like <em> that, </em> Robin,” Lucina murmured. “When I do, you tense up, and… and I know you hate it, but are enduring it for my sake. I’m sick of stuff like that. I need you to put <em> you </em> first, before anyone else. Please… I can’t see you suffer like this anymore.”</p>
<p>Seeing the look in Lucina’s eyes, Robin’s own began to fill, before she sunk down to her knees, crying silently.</p>
<p>Lucina again made to hug her on instinct, but held back, until Robin whined and beckoned to her. This time, when Lucina held her, it burned almost like always, but instead burned <em> through </em> the pain, Lucina’s familiar heartbeat, scent, heat, and breathing rhythm soothing her aggressively, like the high-percentage dark chocolate Robin would spend guilty money on, sucking on that chunk of bitterness like life-saving medicine as it assaulted her mouth with deliciousness… </p>
<p>
  <em> Is this any different from the usual self harm? The aching fire in my bones, aggravating it for brighter clarity in my eternal pain? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or is it simply overstimulation in the best of ways, like when she makes love to me through and beyond my bliss, lighting my whole body white with pleasure? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t know… I don’t know anymore…  </em>
</p>
<p>For some time, there they huddled, minds filled with contradiction between the bittersweet, addictive sensation of suffering together when they had always suffered alone, and the always-present, distracting questions, of how to make it through tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings:<br/>- Teenagers having lots of sex (non-explicit, but it's discussed, and they talk about the sex they just had)<br/>- Questionable mutually underage age gaps (specifically, 15 x 17)<br/>- Self-harming through overwork<br/>- The ship having a fight (don't worry, it's about them being worried for each other uwu)<br/>- The author saying things like "uwu"<br/>Let me know if I missed any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have no excuse for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>